In a typical wireless networking environment, the range of communication between devices is usually limited to at most several hundred feet. Obstructions and interferences such as walls and unwanted radio waves further diminish that range. As a result, wireless mobile units (“MUs”) must be within predetermined operating distances of communication devices (e.g., access points, routers, repeaters, etc.) before communication with the network may be established.
In order to provide serviceable signal strength wherever the MU may be, businesses employing wireless networks often position communication devices on walls or ceilings throughout the desired operating area. Currently, the installation of communication devices is an extremely difficult and time consuming process involving removal of tiles, drilling of holes, and use of equipment such as screwdrivers, screws, mounting clips, nuts, washers and spacers. As the size of the network grows (e.g., extended range, more devices, etc.), the costs and time associated with this process increase exponentially.
When the mounted wireless communication device is removed, the uninstallation process may be just as problematic. Moreover, unsightly scratches, cuts, holes and other permanent property damage may be left behind where the device once was, adding additional repair or replacement costs. Therefore, there is a great need to expedite and make more cost-efficient the cumbersome installation and removal of network infrastructure while at the same time avoiding permanent damage to property.